culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Scandinavian Mountains Airport
Scandinavian Mountains Airport, also referred to as Sälen Trysil Airport, is an airport under construction in Dalarna, Sweden, close to the Norwegian border. It is planned to open in December 2018. It is intended for both scheduled and chartered services, primarily aimed at bringing tourists to the winter sport resorts of Sälen, Idre, Trysil and Engerdal. In addition to the core markets of Norway and Sweden, the intention is to attract significantly more visitors from Denmark, England, Germany, the Netherlands and Russia. The new airport is being constructed on the site of an existing small sports airfield at Mobergskölen, near Rörbäcksnäs, in Malung-Sälen. It will be first new airport in Sweden since Pajala opened in 1999.1 Contents 1 Year round attractions 1.1 National parks 1.2 Winter activities 1.3 Summer activities 1.4 Autumn activities 2 Owners and stakeholders 2.1 Public partners 3 See also 4 References 5 External links Year round attractions The four municipalities involved in the project - Malung-Sälen, Älvdalen, Trysil and Engerdal - are trying to expand the range of visitor attractions beyond the core winter sports activities, in an attempt to expand visitor numbers all year round. National parks Femundsmarka National Park, Norway Fulufjället National Park, Sweden Gutulia National Park, Norway Töfsingdalen National Park, Sweden Winter activities While alpine and cross-country skiing, with particular focus on children and ski schools, remain at the heart of the tourism industry in the cross-border region, there has been a big expansion in other winter activities, for example snowmobile riding, dog sledding, ice fishing, ice driving and ice bathing and sauna. Summer activities Mountain biking, orienteering, fishing and hiking have long been popular in the hilly cross-border area, but mainly for Scandinavians. The aim is to expand the international appeal of this type of summer holiday. For example, there has been a huge increase in the number of cycling events and visitors, both on- and off- road. In addition there are many newer summer activities, for example paragliding, golf, canyoning, rafting, riverboarding and whitewater kayaking. Autumn activities Berry and mushroom picking, hunting, camping and trailrunning. Owners and stakeholders Scandinavia Mountains Airport AB is 95.2% owned by Scandinavian Mountains AB. The minority owners are: Året Runt i Sälenfjällen AB Destinasjon Trysil SA Visit Idre AB Destinasjon Femund Engerdal AS SkiStar AB The parent company Scandinavian Mountains AB is owned by: HEA Property Partner AB Fjällinvest AB Lima Utveckling AB Stolen Fastighets AB Kläppen Ski Resort AB Topeja AB Tomas Kaiser AB Christina Paredes Österling Bygg Per-Uno Sandberg AB Lammet & Grisen AB Lindvallen Restauranger AB Tandådalens Wärdshus AB Trysilfjell Utmarkslag Fageråsen Fritid AS Norske Fjellbygg AS Public partners The local partners are: Region Dalarna, a local federation of the 15 municipalities and the county council in Dalarna, Sweden Malung-Sälen municipality, Sweden Älvdalen municipality, Sweden Trysil municipality, Norway Engerdal municipality, Norway In addition, in 2014, the Swedish government invested SEK 250 million. See also List of airports in Norway List of airports in Sweden Tourism in Norway Tourism in Sweden References 1.Jump up ^ "Scandinavian Mountain Airport ska öppna 2017". Vagabond. 9 April 2015. Retrieved 20 September 2016. External links Official website Engelskmenn inntar skistedene (in Norwegian) Coordinates: 61.1590°N 12.8400°E Category:Airports in Sweden Category:Proposed airports Category:Binational airports Category:2018 in Sweden Category:Proposed transport infrastructure in Sweden Category:Buildings and structures in Dalarna County Category:Tourism in Norway Category:Tourism in Sweden Category:Winter sports in Norway Category:Winter sports in Sweden Category:Airports established in 2018 Category:Swedish building and structure stubs Category:European airport stubs